The Day He Admitted It
by hanyou-snobunny
Summary: Inuyasha finally admit's his love for Kagome........... Disclaimers Note: I do not own inuyasha


The Day he Admitted it…

Kagome was on her bicycle with Inuyasha sitting on the back of it while Sango and Miroku walked beside Kirara. Shippo was in the basket on Kagome's bike. It was a fairly peaceful day and the group had nothing to do so they decided to go visit Kaede's village. Inuyasha wasn't exactly fond of this idea.

Inuyasha: We shouldn't be lazing around when there's jewel shards out there for us to be collecting!

Kagome: I already told you that I can't sense any! Besides, we could find one on the way to the village.

Inuyasha: Keh, I still think this is a waste of time!

Miroku: We need time to relax Inuyasha; after all I haven't had a good night's rest in ages. Sure, you can go without sleep for long but we need rest.

Sango: He's right

They where almost at the village when they saw a temple.

Shippo: I don't remember this being here

As they watched, someone came out.

Boar Demon: Who dares come on to my property!?

Everyone got into their battle positions. Then Inuyasha put away his tetsuaiga calmly and kept walking. Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

Inuyasha: What are you guys waiting for? It's just a useless pig demon.

Boar demon: I'm not a pig! I'm a mighty boar demon!! RAWRRRR!

Inuyasha: --…

Boar Demon: Come back here and fight me you coward!!

Inuyasha: walks over to the boar demon BONK BONK BONK BONK _(yea I know… bad sound effects...bear with me )_

Boar Demon: Now has about 8 bumps on his head and is crying but…but… how dare you!!

Inuyasha: Keeps walking away as everyone stares

Shippo: What a pathetic opponent, I can't even sense a demonic ora

Sango: Now, now Shippo, lets not be mean to the pig

Boar Demon: I will not take this! I am a might and powerful boar demon!!

He suddenly takes a golden hoop out of his robes

Boar Demon: I have the power to get any woman I want eating out of my hand! I am the powerful Taro! he throws the hoop and it lands on to Kagome's head

Kagome: Master… gets googly eyed as blush spreads across her face

Boar Demon: Now she is mine!!

Kagome: runs into the Taro's arms Master, we where fated to be together

Inuyasha: eye twitches that's it! Nobody possesses Kagome! pulls out his tetsuaiga and gets ready to fight

Miroku: Kagome! Snap out of it! He takes his staff and hits the hoop. It flings off and lands on Inuyasha's head

Kagome: Huh..? What happened?

Inuyasha: blush starts spreading across his face and he stares at the boar demon as if he's in love. He starts running towards Taro Oh master…

Kagome: Oo…

Shippo: Inuyasha is scaring me :

Inuyasha: skipping towards Taro

Kagome: Eh..? Um...sit boy!

Inuyasha: does a face plant what the hell was that for!?

Kagome: Inuyasha… are you okay…? Oo

Inuyasha: What?… I… why is everyone looking at me like that? If you have something to say, say it!!

Boar Demon: takes another hoop out of his robes and throws it at Kagome again

Kagome: The hoop lands on Kagome again Master… I love you. Please, will you bare my children?

Sango: This sounds familiar…

Miroku: heh..eh..um.

Inuyasha: This is pathetic. I can get that thing off in no time…

Boar Demon: So you might think but this one is different. Too bad I won't tell you how to get it off… muahahahhahahahh!

Inuyasha: Really? Let's test this out! he runs over to the Taro and grabs Kagome from him

Kagome: Let go of me! I want to be with master! Master!!!!! beats her fists on Inuyasha's head

Inuyasha: starts yanking at the hoop but it won't come off

Sango: Inuyasha it's not going to work! Obviously brute strength won't get it off!

Kagome: MASTEERRRR!!! Save mee!!

Inuyasha: Kagome, don't be ridiculous!

Kagome: SITSITSITSITSIT!

Inuyasha: Falls to the ground…

Kagome: Runs over to the demon master! I missed you so much!

Boar Demon: Let us go to my castle where you will stay forever with me my darling! a cloud of smoke surrounds him and he flies off on a grey cloud

Miroku: Come on everyone! We have to follow him!

Sango: Right! Get on Miroku. Hurry up Inuyasha! Were going to lose him

Inuyasha: waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Why me!?

They follow Taro until he reaches another temple, slightly bigger then the last one…

Shippo: There! He went inside that temple

Inuyasha: This guy is getting on my last nerves!

Miroku: Even if we do retrieve Kagome, how can we get the curse off?

Inuyasha: we'll think about that after! For now we just need to get her out of there

Sango: Wait Inuyasha. Don't just storm inside! We need a distraction.

Miroku: How about a woman? Although I don't think it's a good idea to send Sango in. What if she gets possessed too?

Inuyasha: You're right… but who else could go?

Everyone stares at Shippo

Shippo: uh…

A few minutes later, Shippo approaches the temple in the shape of a village woman. He knocks on the door and waits.

Boar Demon: he opens the door and Kagome is sitting in his arms Well hello there… how can I help you?

Shippo: I am ever so lost! Could I come in? Maybe you can help me find my way back.

Boar Demon: throws Kagome aside what luck! I have found a new woman and she came at her own free will. Certainly, come in!

Inuyasha: We have our chance! Miroku, help Shippo get out of there while I get Kagome

Shippo: can't take it any longer and turns back to normal uh oh…

Boar Demon: What is the meaning of this?! How dare you trick the mighty Taro? You will pay with your life starts chasing shippo around the room

Inuyasha: comes in and sees Kagome sitting on the floor looking confused Kagome!

Kagome: Hits Inuyasha on the head again Master!

Miroku: Goes in and grabs Shippo

Boar Demon: Stops in his tracks what are you doing with my woman?! Give her back!

Inuyasha: Finally managed to restrain Kagome but she continues screaming"

Kagome: Let me go! I want my master! Master loves me! He wants to bear my childies!

Inuyasha: Tell us how to lift the curse of now!

Kagome: My master! Save me from this smelly demon!

Miroku: Before we are forced to do something about it!

Kagome: Master! My one any only love! I WANT TO BARE YOUR CHILDREN! Please do something about these people!

Boar Demon: How will you make me? Mwaahahahaahahahahh

Miroku: walks over to Taro and hits him in the head with his staff repeatedly

Boar Demon: OK! ok ok ok! Fine! I will tell you! But it might not work… A man that loves her must passionately kiss her. There is one exception though… she must love him too. If not then it won't work.

Miroku: Let me try! I'm sure…

Sango: Hits him in the head with her weapon perverted monk… We all know very well that its not you. SO DON'T TRY IT.

They both stare at Inuyasha expectantly…

Inuyasha: What…? You mean!? I don't love Kagome!!

Miroku: Hmm… well I guess she's stuck like this forever then eh?

Sango: Too bad, I mean… I guess she'll have to spend the rest of her life with a pork chop…

Boar Demon: I am a boar!! How many times must I repeat myself! exasperated

Inuyasha: We need her to find the sacred jewel shards!!! But I don't love her!

Miroku and Sango: Right…sure you don't.

Inuyasha: WHA!? I told you I don't!

Miroku: Just give it a try ok?!

Inuyasha: Fine… but nobody watch!

Kagome: That thing is going to kiss me!!? NO!! I want master!!! Only master!!

Inuyasha carries her into the forest…

Inuyasha: Listen Kagome, snap out of it!

Kagome: master!!!

Inuyasha: stares into her eyes _If this work's, everybody will know the truth…_Kagome? Can you hear me? You have to fight it!

Kagome: mas… Inu..yasha? Please, get rid of the curse..

Inuyasha: He's still carrying Kagome so he sits down with her in his arms

Kagome…?

Kagome: Inu… MASTER!!

Inuyasha: _I need to do this for Kagome's sake_ leans over and his lips touch hers

Instantly, the golden hoop breaks and falls to the ground…

Inuyasha: he keeps kissing her, even though he saw the hoop break

Kagome: her eyes are opened wide

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: stares at him

Inuyasha: uh… what are you staring at!? gets angry

Kagome: Inuyasha? She stares into his eyes

Inuyasha: calms down and looks at her in silence

Kagome: she puts her arms around him and leans her head on his chest

Shippo: out of nowhere so did you do it? Lift the curse? Is it off? It's off! Yay! Kagome your back!

Inuyasha: Punches him in the head

Shippo: ow! What was that for!!? KAGOME! Inuyasha's picking on me!

Miroku and Sango: It's broken! So you kissed her?!

Inuyasha: Face turns red NO! I did not! She…fought off the curse herself!

Kagome: looks sad

Sango: Kagome is he telling the truth?

Kagome: gives Inuyasha a cold stare sit.

Miroku: I guess that's a yes

Everyone heads back to the village. Kagome is riding on Kirara with Sango like she sometimes does when Inuyasha sees Kikyo

Sango: sits in silence _I can't believe Inuyasha would do that. He will never admit his feelings towards Kagome will he?_

Miroku: Inuyasha, Kagome is very hurt. Why won't you just admit you like her? Everyone knows it, so you can stop pretending…

Inuyasha: Feels very gloomy and realizes that Miroku is right SHUT UP! What would you know? I don't like her!

They finally arrive in the village. Its night so everybody is asleep but they manage to find a cabin

Kagome: is lying in bed and starts crying a little bit

Sango: Kagome? Are you okay?

Kagome: whispers I'm sorry Sango, forgive me. I just can't hold it in anymore

Inuyasha: was sleeping in the corner but hears the whispering with his sensitive ears

Kagome: Who am I kidding anyway? He loves Kikyo, and he'll never forget her

Inuyasha: stands up Kagome? Can you come with me for a minute? I just need to talk to you

Kagome: doesn't say anything for a while and then stands up

Inuyasha: walks outside with her and takes of his robe Here, It's cold outside he puts it on her back but she still keeps her head hanging low

Kagome: thanks she says in a very small voice

Inuyasha: looks at her face and notices a small bruise on her chin are you ok? Does that hurt?

Kagome: What did you want to talk about already?

Inuyasha: I'm really sorry.

Kagome: keeps walking so… you can admit it to Kikyo but not me?

Inuyasha: speechless

Kagome: I see.

Inuyasha: stops in front of her so she can't walk any further please forgive me?

Kagome: she's about to reply but Inuyasha puts his arms around her

Inuyasha: he feels her arms wrap around him. Then he hears a muffled "yes"

Kagome: She hugged him tightly and wished that she would never have to let go. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha: He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the cabin. When he tried to put her down, he realized she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he sat down with her in his arms and went to sleep like that, with her lying against him

(The next morning)

Shippo: Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree!!

Inuyasha: Um… then he remembered the night before… privacy please!?

The End


End file.
